Emica
| kanji =エミカ | romanji =Emica | image = | birthdate = | age =350+ | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Lesbian | height = | weight = | blood type =A+ | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence = Bewitching Silk Forest | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Alpha of Bewitching Silk Forest Spider Heiress of Jorōgumo | team = | previous team = | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family =Manjushage (Little Sister) Momoiro (Adopted Daughter) Shibara (Niece) Shichi Shizuken (Niece-In-Law) Saki Shiroshinku (Niece-in-Law) | rank =S-Rank | classification =Sage | reg = | academy = | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique =Can Generate and secrete Venom. Can shapeshift between a human, and a half-human/half-spider. | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu =Armor of Sticky Gold Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Four Symbols Seal Four Red Yang Formation Four Violet Flames Formation Four-Corner Sealing Barrier Four Black Fogs Formation Kiss of Vampiric Restoration Mind's Eye of the Kagura Poisonous Bite Poison Mist Rain of Spiders Sexy Technique Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body Sexy Reverse Harem Technique Sage Transformation Spider Bind Spider Cocoon Spider Sage Mode Spider Sticking Spit Spider Sticky Gold Spider War Bow: Terrible Split Spider Web Spider Web Area Spider Web Flower Spider Web Unrolling Spinal Needles | tools =Shakujō Motobu Hihīrokane Wire Strings | headtxtc = Crimson | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = Crimson | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Emica (エミカ, Emica) is Jorōgumo Sage of the Bewitching Silk Forest and is currently the alpha female that rules the country, feared for her power and prowess made her a rival of Kuryu the Black Dragon Sage (黒龍仙人, Kokuryū Sennin) leading them to battle over dominance throughout the ages becoming legends spoken of for years. Emica is the oldest sister to Manjushage who left taking those who followed, the Silk Forest of Submission became the home for the Jorōgumo branch and current rivals of Bewitching Silk Forest. Background Emica was born Personality Emica is portrayed as a jolly cheerful and energetic person that loves to train non-stop everyday even enjoys reading and learning whenever she has the time to. Her dedication to her community and empire is displayed more of both malevolent and benevolent to the subjects and yōkai within the forest whenever she is prowling or watching over them to keep the peace but if someone or a group of mercenaries or subjects that appose and threaten her personally, the kingdom even her sister she will show predatory dominance over them even kill one of them showing no problem in killing or showing no mercy. She makes sure she stays as the alpha over her home to make sure her subjects and Woman-Spider kind live to a better future even if it means going out and conquering new territories and takes joy in conquering and defeating enemies that appose her idealism, Emica's feelings for her sister may come off as if she don't care what happens to manjushage but in truth she deeply cares for her well-being to heart even when they young Emica is seen teaching her sister how to web swing from her own web, she often tells her sister why they exist and simply believed they exist for a purpose sticking to ber idealism in uniting species under a single banner even if it means forcing them to submit her as the alpha and ruler of them but when she and her sister fought made emica heart stricken by her sister's defecting from the very go forced the spider heiress to hide her emotions. During her time as a young alpha her rival to kuryu goes deep whenever the presence of him or the mention of the dragon or the cove he inhabits she would become very violent and territorial of her home during the times he would prowl her which in return she would do the same to show she fears nothing or shows great stubbornness and aggressive resilience to his dominance. Emica is rather charming to many Woman-Spider mates that either mated with another or single one's, displaying a calm and layed back personality she has no problem spending quality time with numerous partners at once showering them in affection and acknowledgement to their existence even gone out of her way to buy each of them presents or games from her hunting. Emica usually don't look good for females nor do she seek out available mates to settle down with but would go after the shy young jorōgumo's that are entering into young-adulthood enjoying how fainthearted, nervous and reserved they can be when she initiates flirting or asking them out on dates. Emica's feeling for her adopted daughter momoiro were at first disgusted and void of feelings towards the child as she struggled along. by the time the girl turned 10 years old Emica already wanted to keep her safe since the incident involving a coup that nearly killed them both which brought great change in her, Emica would train momoiro the way of spiders and human ways for six years before she sent her own child out to the outside world on her own that truthfully broken her heart but has a deep devotion to whatever momoiro wanna be and will passionately help her in anyway possible, her joy in spending time with her daughter is seen when Emica expressed how happy she is to fight by her side even going on road trips bring joy to the spider sage. Appearance Emica is a toned, slender woman with pale-skin. Her hair is a long violet turquoise-purple hair with white dyed tips, six beautiful Ruby red eyes from her base to two on each side of her face, displaying elegance and hardcore in her presence emica has been complimented by numerous people of her beauty while many others lust over her succulent body. wearing a lolita style Long sleeve ruffle blouse with a closed quite low, button up lace turtleneck showing noticeably very large breasts, tiered ruffle sleeves that are mostly Emica Appearance.png|Emica's Debut Appearance Emica's 2nd Debut.jpg|Emica's Second Debut Appearance concealing emica's Fūinjutsu marked arms (occasionally has them rolled up) and wears her trademark vintage leather corset. Emica's lower body is the spider half, armored with hard but light exoskeleton, and their abdomen also has spinnerets and a book lung that enables her to breath normally. Her appearance as a spider is all naturally alluring as it is exotically attractive to any man or spider that are hypnotized by the woman's full firm body that brings favorable dreams and exotic bliss to many that desire over emica but she is even more stunning in her human form that it's hard to pick which she is more desirable in. Being able to shift in between forms Emica displays great mastery in shifting instantly to human and spider although it requires barely any chakra to do so since it's a natural ability from birth, being able to sprout her spider legs to aid in battle or for assassination purposes, much like her little sister they possess a very similar spider physiology in their original form although they are different despite their relations with the distinctive red hourglass-shaped mark on the abdomen like her sister but emica possess a very rare pattern mutation that takes the form of yellow and black markings on the abdomen with the red hourglass-shape on her rump. In her human form, Emica is an absolutely stunning woman to behold much like her little sister who is twice as gorgeous, especially since her age of appearance is forever reflective of her prime years; she maintains a young ageless physical human form that rivals many ageless species. Standing at roughly around 4'9" a tad shorter than Manjushage as a human she is technically more physically harden and well fit making many who see her walk by think she is a mere child, this got her into modeling for major villages. Her appearance is of a thirteen year old child but is seen looking roughly like a fourteen year young woman with small hips and upper body, her arms, legs and hands are very delicately small but her body is very thickset and athletic than a average teen or woman accentuating her femininity. Due to her small feminine size Emica exploit these features to her advantage during missions or battle scarring wars that would leave many people heart stricken, her small size enables her to fit through tight spaces and get into places unnoticed. Emica usual wears a beautiful purple Turtleneck Cashmere Knit Oversized Pullover Baggy Top, partially ripped tights that show off her creamy skin full legs and kunoichi sandles to go with her sense of style. Emica never liked to change out of clothes since she is mostly seen wearimg numerous copy of clothes she keeps in her closet, her usual dead give away trademark would be baggy sweat dresses. Her complexion and appearance is very creamy peach-brown, her skin rich in color and slightly sensitive than an average woman or teenage girl, her blemish complexion slightly glows an aura of impassioned ambience around her slender body. Her hair a minty green curly half shaved mowhawk that curls down to her shoulders, her eyes matching her hair a beautiful minty green eyes, her pupils dilated into medium size pupils and her face is small and pixi like matching her appearance as said. Emica despise wearing makeup since she see's it as a meaningless tool to use to make one beautiful when she truly believe natural beauty is better than artificial. Abilities Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Fūinjutsu Ninjutsu Emica's Statatistics Trivia *The main character used to portray Emica is Rachnera Arachnera from: Daily Life With A Monster Girls. *A user from Nigeria says the name Emica is of Japanese origin and means "Beautiful or charming".